Restraining To Say Sit!
by Inu-yokia- princess
Summary: In a strange agreement Kagome gives Inuyasha a sit free day, but what is the price? And who is this new evil that has arisin? Please review! PLEASE! Chapter 17 is up.
1. Sit free!

Restraining to say Sit!

Summary: Kagome in a strange turn of events gives Inuyasha a Sit free day, but at what price? The crazy-o-meteor goes sky rocketing!(not the best summary in the world but…oh well) Review please!

Rated: T for 13 and up to be safe!

Humor/romance!

Rated for Inuyasha's language and fluffiness nothing to bad but oh well.

Disclaimer: no I do not own InuYasha or company wish I did but I don't

(Hi Everyone sorry the story got removed but now it's Back!)

Chapter one: Sit free!

Keade sighed and shook her head as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome approaching; arguing as usual. 'What is it this time?' Keade wondered as she went out side to greet the two.

"Kagome I still say I didn't need to be sat! That damn wolf deserved in!' Inuyasha yelled. Then Kagome glared at him fire in her brown eyes now she was mad.

"Inuyasha... SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed and then looked satisfyingly down at the Inuyasha shaped crater. "That's what you get for cussing and besides, Kouga was just being nice and then YOU had to go and start a fight. I can't believe you it wasn't like Kouga was doing anything wrong!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha who was now just getting up.

Keade had heard the whole thing and then she got an idea although no one would guess what she was thinking(except me and the people who read the summary! _and the title_) this plan was risky, yes, but even though it probably won't work it will be amusing... "How are ye two" Keade asked as she greeted the two. "Where are Miroku Sango, and Shippo?" Keade then noticed the missing people.

"There at Sango's village fixing weapons and so on" Kagome replied almost mechanically. Everyone then went into Keade's hut and sat down to eat.

"Ye two wait here. I have a proposal for ye two." Keade said calmly but on the inside she was laughing evilly( okay who thinks that's weird?).

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other something wasn't right here. Before anyone could say anything Keade arrived with two pieces of parchment that appeared to have nothing on it.

"Kagome sign this Inuyasha you sign this" Keade said calmly and coldly but she couldn't help but grin.

Kagome took the pen hesitantly in her hand.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha was wondering the same exact thing when he took his pen.

"You'll find out soon enough now both of you sign!" Keade answered and yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha did what they were told and then the writing began to glow and then faded.

"What's going on you old Hag what did you do?" Inuyasha howled his golden eyes filled with anger.

"Quit howling Inuyasha all I did was make it so you two have to do something the other wants for one whole day."' Keade explained calmly.

Kagome looked questionably at Keade and then asked "what do you mean 'do' something the other wants?"

"Ye know like Kagome you can give InuYasha a sit free day while in return Inuyasha has to 'do' something for you!" Keade explained happily. At the sit free day Inuyasha's ears twitched but then fell at the something for her part.

"So let me see if I get this straight if I pick tomorrow for a day of no sit and I won't get sat even if she says it ,but I have to do something for her?" Inuyasha asked happy if that's how it would work!

"Yes but remember only for 24 hours!" Keade explained.

"All right a Sit free Day" Inuyasha cheered loudly! Kagome looked at Inuyasha unsure if this was such a good idea then Kagome thought 'but then again he has to do what I want as well but what do I want hmmm?'.

"Well Inuyasha tomorrow will be your day." Keade said bringing Kagome out of her trance.

'Tomorrow's going to be a long day!' Kagome thought miserably little did she know how right she was going to be.

To Be Continued!

( Tell me what you think but please no flames and please review :gives puppy eyes: pleaaaaase... wow I sound desperate anyway bye!)


	2. The begining to a crazy day!

Restraining to say Sit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

(Hi everyone now on to chappie 2!)

Chapter 2: The beginning of a crazy day!

Kagome awoke to a loud noise or should I say a loud "KAGOME IT'S TIME TO GOOOOO!" Screamed an extremely hyper Inuyasha (Inuyasha hyper can you really see that?).

"What! INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome screamed, but to her surprise Inuyasha did not go boom into the floor!

"YES! It works come on Kagome. " Inuyasha was so happy he new what he wanted to do. One thing including visiting a certain wolf!

'Oh yeah I can't sit Inuyasha today... oh boy!' Kagome thought as she got her things. Kagome looked out of the hut when she was ready to go. She was wearing a slightly different outfit. Instead of her school uniform she wore a light green tank top with black capris that showed her nearly perfect figure.

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of Kagome! It took all his might just to look away. " Uh w-w-we s-should probably get going K-Kagome..." Inuyasha managed to get out still shocked at how Kagome looked!

" Hey Inu are you okay is something wrong?" Kagome asked worried for her friend. All though she and Inuyasha fight a lot they really like each other.

Inuyasha's ears perked since when did she call him Inu! " Yeah it's just you look nice in that outfit is all!" Inuyasha said and then went as bright red as Kagome did!

"Ah well thank you... w-we should get going" Said a beaming red Kagome.

"Right hop... on" Inuyasha said hesitantly. Kagome took a deep breath and then got on Inuyasha's back.

"So where are we going first?" Asked Kagome she had already forgotten about the no sit factor!

"To visit a certain wolf!" Said Inuyasha smiling evilly! Kagome noticed this and then she started to get angry.

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare! "Kagome shrieked not liking where this was going!

"Don't dare do what? Shred that damn wolf for even talking to you!" Inuyasha argued.

"Inuyasha! Kouga is just being nice and besides so what if he talks to me I mean if you can talk to Kikyo why can't I talk to Kouga or Hojo!" Kagome argued right back Flames were forming in her eyes again!

"Because He's he's… he's... He just shouldn't be near you as far as Kikyo goes well... you know there was a time when I l-l-l-o... liked her." Inuyasha managed to say.

Kagome was even madder now! "So once upon a time you two were in love! News flash Inu: Kouga does love me! What your saying is you can love some one else but I can never be in love at all! Kagome then felt warm tears fall down her eyes. She then ran into the woods nearby to cry!

"Kagome..." Inuyasha could not believe what he just heard 'did she say that she loved Kouga? No Kagome wouldn't; Would she? The two seemed awful friendly the other day! But Kagome wouldn't do that to me' Inuyasha argued with himself then he replayed what happened the other day.

Flash back

_"hey mutt! I see you've taken good care of MY women!" Kouga said as he smiled at Kagome. Kagome just stood there but you could tell she wasn't happy!_

_"Hey I'm not YOUR woman!" Kagome shrieked her face was red, but not from anger._

_" Oh but you are! You are perfect for me! "Kouga said as he took her hand and rubbed it! _

_That did it Inuyasha could no longer take it! "Hey! She said she's not your now leave her the hell alone!" Inuyasha said angry veins popping out of his head!_

_"Oh no she is MINE! Right Kagome" Kouga said and then he pecked her on the cheek! Kagome was beyond red now! Then she pulled away from Kouga not saying a word._

_Inuyasha could not talk it any more! Soon a fierce battle had broken out. Kagome watched in horror and then she got mad! ' who do they think they are Kouga doesn't own me and neither does Inuyasha' Kagome thought furious!_

_"STOP! INUYASHA! SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIT! "Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs stopping the fight._

_" I like that my women is feisty!" Kouga said smirking smugly._

_"I AM NOT YOUR WOMEN!" Kagome shrieked and then slapped Koga in the face. Inuyasha then got out of the crater that was 50ft deep and shaped like him._

_The two argued the whole way to Keade's which is where we came in._

End Flash Back 

Inuyasha then got up and went in search of Kagome to straighten things out!

To Be Continued

( Okay that's it for chappie 2 Bye!)


	3. Feelings exsplode

Restraining to say Sit!

Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha!

(Okay now I have a reason to say a lot I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed oh and Thanks to Becca my beta! any way with out further ado here's chappie three!)

Chapter 3: Feelings explode!

Inuyasha was determined to find Kagome no matter what! (How sweet... okay, okay shutting up now!).

Kagome was so sad how could Inuyasha talk about her as property? Okay, so he didn't say that, but the way he was talking made it sounded like she had no control! 'That jerk! I can't believe him' Kagome screamed mentally.

Then a figure came behind Kagome. She whirled around to find Inuyasha staring at her with worry and confusion in his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha what are you... hey what's wrong?" Kagome asked forgetting how mad she was.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and down at the dirt. "Kagome can I talk to you?" Inuyasha managed to get out (okay Inu's going to be a bit ooc for a while to fit the mood!).

"Sure Inu what's up?" Kagome asked. She could tell he was upset about something. Inuyasha then lead Kagome over to a log and sat down.

"Kagome promise me you'll answer this truthfully." Inuyasha said bluntly, still not meeting her soft caring eyes.

"Okay... I promise." Kagome answered in that caring voice which Inuyasha loved. ' I wonder what's wrong. I hope he's okay.'

"Do you love Kouga?" Inuyasha asked her. Sadness, madness and confusion written all over his face .

"what...?" Kagome was shocked. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Answer me! Do you?" Inuyasha was getting mad. Was she hiding something from him?

"What! Inuyasha Of course I don't love him. At least not the way I think you mean!" Kagome answered the relived look on his face told her something. "Inu why would you think I would? Besides... Why would you care? You **_love_** Kikyo remember!" Kagome finished, starting to get mad again.

Inuyasha's ears dropped at the mention of Kikyo, and then he noticed how hurt she was about the whole thing! "Kags, look I **_was_** in love with Kikyo, but now with this new evil version… I'm not so sure! Kags the reason why I care is because..." Inuyasha stopped his reply when he realized what he was saying.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes as she moved closer to him "Is because...?" Kagome repeated, wishing to hear what he was going to say.

"Well the thing is I…" Inuyasha couldn't say the rest, for out of nowhere a strange yet familiar wind blew by and grabbed Kagome.

The winds died down to reveal Kouga. "Hey mutt! Stay away from MY WOMEN got it!" Kouga replied as soon as he stopped.

"Hey! I am not your… ahhh" Kagome was cut off by Kouga forcing his lips to hers kissing her in a forceful kiss.

"Yes you are" Said Kouga fire burning in his eyes!

Inuyasha went crazy. 'How dare that wolf take Kagome away and force her to kiss him!' Inuyasha went after them but they gotten away and their scent was gone. Inuyasha's Anger was rising. "Damn it!' Inuyasha Screamed in annouance. 'I'll get you back Kags I promise' Inuyasha then ran after Kouga and Kagome, But he was not fast enough to catch Them. He kept looking filled with millions of emotions swirling in his head.

To Be Continued! 

(Okay just to let you know this will never be a Kouga/Kagome story or triangle although that's how it seems it is'nt. I'm still having some writer's block but oh well! byebye!)


	4. Finding Kagome

Restraining To say Sit! 

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha!

(Hi everyone! Sorry its taking me soooooo long! Thanks to Kirara-higurashi for helping me with spelling! Oh and if you have time check out her awesome oneshot The Grudge! Okay thanks to the people who reviewed! Oh and if you have any ideas on how I can make the story funnier tell me in the review! Okay I'm talking to much. Here's chappie 4!)

Chapter 4: Finding Kagome!

Inuyasha ran with all his might, he just had to find Kagome! Inuyasha's mind was clouded over with fear. Thoughts of what will happen to Kagome, anger at Kouga for taking her, and despair of losing the chance to tell her how he felt. With these emotions spinning around in his head Inuyasha was oblivious to what was going on around him. Inuyasha didn't see where he was so blindly racing making him bumped into one of the least expected person.

"Hey watch it!" Screamed the female wolf demon he ran into.

"Feh Sorry" Inuyasha stated not even looking at the obstacle in his path.

"Inuyasha?" asked the slightly familar voice.

"Huh?" he asked baffled, looking up for the first time. "Oh Ayame!" Inuyasha said surprised!

"Yeah! What are you doing? Hey where's '_Kagome'_?" Ayame asked, stressing Kagome's name.

"Your so called fiancé took her away and said she was his!" Inuyasha nearly yelled getting aggravated at the wolf demon once again.

"HE WHAT?" Ayame shrieked surprise and anger written all over her face.

"He took _my_ Kagome! What the hells are _you_ so mad about!" Inuyasha yelled while rubbing his sensitive ears!

"One) Kouga lied he saying he was over Kagome! Two) How dare he betray me! Three) HE SAID _I_ WAS HIS!" Ayame explained calmly. (If that's what she calls calm I'd hate to see what mad is)

"Okay, okay! So why don't you help me?" Asked Inuyasha getting an idea! (He gets Idea's!)

"Why should I help?" Asked Ayame heatedly.

"Because if you help you can get back at Kouga and you'll have him all to yourself!" Said Inuyasha stating the obvious.

"Oh alright what first!" Ayame gave in.

"Well we have to find them." Inuyasha explained, sounding very annoyed.

"Oh that's easy. Follow me!" Ayame said as she speed off.

After what seemed like hours they finally stopped! They were at a waterfall with wide spacious fields and hills circling the place!

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked as his nose caught a whiff of Kagome!

"The wolf tribal grounds! Wolvess come here when they choose a Mate...Kouga was going to bring me here one day!" Ayame said in a quieter voice.

"Oh... I smell Kagome come on!" Inuyasha said almost yelling in excitement.

At that they raced off towards the waterfall where Inuyasha could smell Kagome and a certain wolf!

To be continued!

( Sorry it's so short but I Don't have much time! I'll try to update soon! Bye)


	5. Thankyou Ayame

Restraining to say Sit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(Okay well sorry it's taking sooo long but Becca and I don't have much time! Oh and this chappie isn't very eventful but it will get better soon.)

Chapter 5: Thank You Ayame!

After Inuyasha and Ayame arrived at the waterfall Inuyasha followed Ayame toward a cave near the center . There they found tons of wolves and demons alike. Everything seemed happy and nice.

"My fellow wolves I present to you my women!"(I Know he introduced her to _His_ tribe but these grounds are for All the tribes!.) howled Kouga over the all the noise. Kagome stood there shocked. She had been that way since he took her there.

Of course at first she fought Kouga but soon she felt like she couldn't move. 'What's going on? I can't move. Kouga what have you done? Inuyasha! Help me! Please!' Kagome screamed mentally.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he burst into the room, unknowingly answering Kagome's silent plea.

"How'd you get here you mangy mutt!" Kouga growled through gritted teeth.

" I had a little help. An old friend of yours I believe" Inuyasha smirked at the confused look on Kouga's face.

"KOUGA!" Screamed an extremely aggravated Ayame.

Kouga went white. 'She isn't suppose to be here!' Kouga began to panic. In a flash Kouga began to run and fast. Ayame Speed after him in hot pursuit carrying a large sledge hammer emitting quite a bit of energy.(I have no Idea what her actual weapon is! but a mallet is always a good weapon to hit a guy.)

For the first time since she arrived Kagome spoke "Inu-Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha felt like turning into a puddle. He looked at her mystified face, her eyes held confusion. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked his eyes never left hers.

"Y-yeah... I Think so, now." Kagome managed and then "What happened t-to Kouga?"

" He's gone. Ayame had wolfboy runnin' and fast!" Inuyasha snickered at the last part.

Kagome laughed knowing they wouldn't see Kouga in a while. At least not while he's in one piece. "Well what do we do now?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's golden eyes while she asked this.

Inuyasha smiled evilly "Well I still have a couple of hours left." Inuyasha looked at the confusion in her brown eyes. Asking himself why he said that.

Her eyes quickly changed to anger really quick and yet she still looked happy. "So you have a couple hours of no sit (thud) what do want to do?" (I really have no idea what you just said? I don't even know how to revise it) Inuyasha winced when he heard the word that had become the most hated word in the vocabulary.

"Lets go visit Miroku and Sango. Oh an of course Shippo!" (Again just a little ooc) Inuyasha said happily as he saw the joy of seeing there friends in her face.

He felt like melting. He hated it. 'Damn! Why do I feel like melting into a puddle every damn time she smiles!' Inuyasha thought, annoyed at his own feelings.

To be continued 

(Sorry it's so short! . Thank you for reading Adios!)_(Ja mata!)_


	6. Enter Sango,Miroku,and Shippo

Restraining to say sit 

(Hey everyone! This is taking longer than I thought it would, sorry. Any way My friend has a story world collide. If you like Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-gi-oh, or various other shows you'll like it. It's completely random! Any way just thought I'd tell you about it More importantly the whole Kouga taking Kagome thing was only a couple of hours and they started at like 5:45 so Inu's got a lot more time of no sit! Well now that I've bored you to death here's chappie 6)

Chapter 6: Enter Miroku and Sango(Shippo too)

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Sango's village just in time to see Sango trying out her newly fixed Hiraikotsu (The big boomerang thingy) on Miroku or maybe she was just mad because he was flirting... again...(either way she still gets to test it out) Shippo was watching unamusingly like this happened everyday.

"Kagome! Inuyasha... what are you doing here?" Shippo asked happily jumping up into Kagome's arms.

"We thought we'd come visit you guys." Kagome explained hugging the young kitsune.

"Soooo what have you two been doing?" asked a mischievous monk who's hands were getting ever closer to Sango's you know what.

"Hands off! PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku so hard the echo could be heard for hours.

"Idiot... but what were you doing?" asked sweet innocent Shippo (Innocent? Him::shrugs: okay)

"Well lets see I got kidnapped by Kouga. Ayame chased him to his doom. Keade put a spell on us, and now we're here." Kagome explained.

Everyone's, except Inuyasha's, jaw dropped and then Shippo went ballistic. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INUYASHA! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING HER! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" (wow Shippo go boom)

Inuyasha was mad. His veins were stared to show.He couldn't take it anymore.He began to chase Shippo around as usual. As a result, Sango and Miroku broke out into a huge fight! (There fighting cause of Miro's hands) Kagome couldn't take it any more she was so mad.

"EVERBODY STOP!" Kagome screamed. Everyone stood frozen in shock. Then Shippo stuck his tongue out to Inuyasha starting another game of chase. Kagome couldn't take it any more. she was loseing it "INUYASHA... SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed Shippo cheered but was scared to death when he found it didn't work. Everyone but Inu and Kags were shocked they didn't know what to say. Even though it didn't have the usual effect it did make everyone stop fighting.

Since everyone had calmed down, Kagome and Inuyasha began their explanation. "Then once we sighed we found out we had to do something for one anther" Inuyasha explained Kagome nodded confirming what he said as the truth.

"So Keade used a entwining spell. Very sneaky." Miroku smirked at this. He was starting to understand what Keade was doing.

"Entwining spell?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes an entwining spel. It's main purpose is to stop fighting _and_ for the people under the spell to come closer" Miroku explained (does the parchment thing make more sense now?)The reason Miro said that is so there isn't any confusion

"Well this day was fun, but since it's almost over... hey Miroku didn't you say that the entwining spell makes them _each_ 'do' something for the other?" Sango asked.

"Why yes. Why do you ask?" Miroku answered Sango's question wondering why she asked. 'Another thing that's probably best if I don't tell them is that the spell can become permanent if the two confess there love.'

"So Kagome what do you want Inuyasha to do?" Sango asked her friend.

"I don't know?" Answered Kagome truthfully ' but I do know what I want to happen permanently...'

To be continued!

(so what do you think? I know I know I'm evil for leaving you there but I honestly didn't think this idea (which I came up with in MATH class...yes math) would end up being liked! So I'm happy that you do like . Any way Bye until next chappie my friends!)


	7. Kagome's turn!

Restraining to say Sit!

(Hi ya peoples. The things in _Italics _are from becca.Any way here's the update. here you go)

Chapter7: Kagome's turn.

Kagome awoke to the blinding sunlight of morning. She heard Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha talking.

"So what do you think Kagome will want?" asked Sango curiously.

"Not sure…" Inuyasha replied he wasn't looking forward to this part of the deal Not only does she have "sit" over him he has to do something for her.

Kagome got up and changed. Today she was wearing a Lime green t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, and she had black hip huggers to finish off her look. (I like describing outfits) She had put her hair up in a ponytail with a green hair tie to finish her look.

She then went over to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango (Shippo is still a sleep). "Hey guys" Kagome greeted happily

"Hey Kagome... So what do you want Inuyasha to do?" Sango asked again. _(nosey and impatient! -lol-)_

Kagome had thought long and hard 'I wish Kikyo would die...but I can't make Inu do that...(All Kikyo haters start asking why _(beta: WHY!) _...uh cause... Starts running as they chase me... okay continuing with the story!) But there's always this' Kagome took a deep breath " I want Inuyasha to be ... Human" Kagome's voice echoed for what seemed like an eternity in Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha then began to glow like the parchment. His ears disappeared, his claws vanished, and his hair turned black. He was fully human. Inuyasha then opened his violet eyes to everyone staring" What?"

"Inuyasha your-your-your-" Miroku went on like a broken record player for what seemed like hours until Sango hit him on the back of the head. "-your h-human!" Miroku finally finished. _(no duh! She said that!)_

"What?" Inuyasha questioned and then he looked down to his hands and noticed his claws were gone. Inuyasha then ran over to the stream nearby and looked down into the water to see himself fully human.

"What happened to me?" Inuyasha asked terrified by the sight of himself. Kagome stared what had she done.

"Inuyasha this is your part of the deal." Kagome explained sadly.

" WHAT WHY THE HELL DID YOU WISH THIS" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kagome winced and looked at the ground, but then she smiled "Inuyasha... maybe since you aren't a demon for a day we could go to my time?" Kagome asked sweetly looking at him with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha yet again felt like melting 'damn why'd she do that?' Inuyasha asked himself. Then he answered " okay…."

Kagome was so happy she jumped to him and gave him a quick hug. Inuyasha was red and melted... again. Kagome didn't appear to notice.

'This will be fun!' Kagome thought she had a plan for what they would do. 'Oh this was going to be soooo much fun.'

To Be Continued!

(There's your update! Yet another cliffy but oh well next time were in Kagome's time this will be interesting bye!)


	8. year 2005!

Restraining to say sit!

(Okay now I'm going to answer your questions. The reason it's only one day is the spell only lasts 1 day. And They **_WILL_** Kiss soon maybe not in this chappie but it's coming soon I promise! Oh and the cliffys are so you don't stop reading. Anyway here's chappie 8)

Disclaimer...sigh I do not own Inuyasha or company (but I do own Koji!)

Chapter 8: year 2005(I know in the manga it's 1997 but I'd end up confused)

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome complained, 'he's so slow.' They were at Inuyasha's forest about to jump into the well, but Inuyasha was being slow.

"I'm comin'..." Inuyasha told her even though he didn't want to go. (lame I know)

Inuyasha and Kagome said good-bye to all their friends and hopped down the well. (I'm a little brain dead today sorry)

When they arrived Souta was outside playing with one of his friends. "Sis your...Inuyasha!" Souta's face held surprise and confusion. "Inuyasha what happened?" Souta had never seen Inuyasha human ( at least I don't think so... has he?_ no_)

"Long story." Inuyasha said angrily. Then Inuyasha noticed the other boy.

"Hey Souta who's this" asked Koji one of Souta's best friends.

Souta thought long and hard how to answer. Kagome tensed 'Souta wouldn't tell about Inuyasha would he?' Kagome thought terrified.

Finally Souta got an Answer ' Oh... um... This is Inuyasha, He's my sister's...um... boyfriend! Yeah that's it my Sis's boyfriend" Souta explained but one look at his sister's face told him to get Koji out of there. "Uh Koji could you go tell my mom Kagome's back I'll be there in a sec." Souta asked. Koji shrugged and went inside.

Once Koji was out of sight Kagome screamed "SOUTA1 INUYASHA IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Souta watched his red faced Sister explode. Some how he found Kagome's red blushing and angry face and Inuyasha's confused face funny.

"Uh Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Still looking confused.

Kagome turned pale "yea?"

"What's a _boyfriend?_ Is it some kind of weird modern day thing?" Inuyasha asked still very confused. Kagome fell over anime style while Souta fell over laughing. Which just made Inuyasha mad and even more confused.

"W-well yes and n…" Kagome was cut off by Hojo coming up the shrines step with yet another gift.

"Kagome! ...Uh who's this?" Hojo asked. Kagome sighed.

Souta was about to answer when Kagome covered his mouth "Uh this Is Inuyasha he's an old Family friend visiting from… uh… ancien...er ..anciena yeah very small area not many of heard of the place" Kagome explained hurriedly.

"Okay! Well you look better. Here." Hojo replied and handed Kagome a bag of herbal body wash.

"Oh thank you uh well Inu and I better get going" Kagome explained "bye."

"Okay bye" Hojo replied. Before He left he went over to Kagome and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled and then went down the steps he came(you know I just realized just about everyone except Inu has kissed Kags, but that will change. _Haha your right_)

Inuyasha was growling dangerously even though he was human. He then looked at Kagome to see her blushing which mad him really jealous. "So who was that?" Inuyasha questioned in a low dangerous voice.

Kagome slightly laughed at Inuyasha's jealousy "Relax he's just some guy who's always asking me out." Kagome explained, but laughed as he face turned confused again.

He was about to ask when Kagome said, "Never mind".

At that they walked into the house to see Kagome's Family smiling but one look at Inuyasha and their faces showed confusion. "Long story don't ask" Kagome said before any of them had the chance to comment. Then once everyone said hello Kagome said,

"Hey mom can I have some money to get Inuyasha some modern day clothes."

"Of course dear" Mrs. Higurashi got up to get her purse.

"Why do I need clothes?" Inuyasha question.

"Because you need to blend in today" Kagome answered taking The money from her mother, and dragging Inuyasha out the door. (I'm going to skip the getting the stuff cause I'm too lazy to type it okay._ Fine by me -lol-_)

Inuyasha's new outfit was some black baggy shorts and a blood red t-shirt that said_ I'm a demon in disguis_e. Some how Kagome got him to wear socks and sneakers. His long hair was put into a ponytail and surprisingly he looked very good. _(beta: I'd say hot!)_

"Now what?" Asked Inuyasha not liking the shoes.

"Hmmmm why don't we get something to eat." Kagome replied as she dragged

Inuyasha back to her house both to show off how Inu looked and to get some food. (Mainly ramen on Inu's request)

The day went by fast and it was almost sunset so Kagome requested, "why don't we go for a walk in the park?" Inuyasha shrugged and went outside to wait for her. Kagome grabbed her jacket and ran out to meet him.

The walk there was clam and relaxing until Kagome asked "Hey Inuyasha do you want me to show you my Favorite spot in the park?" Inuyasha shrugged as they began to head for a hill with a cherry blossom tree at the top.

Once there the two talked and watched the sun set the flower pedals falling all around them. "Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

Inuyasha turned to her to see what she wanted only to find her kind gaze on him. He felt like melting for the 10,000th time that week. Their eyes were locked neither pulled away. Then they both began to lean towards each other their lips so close and then...

To Be Continued!

Inu-yokia-princess: let me guess I'm dead for leaving you there, but to give an idea of what's up here's Sango...

Sango: Okay so there are many questions left 1) Will Inuyasha and Kagome actually kiss or get interrupted. 2) What will happen _if_ they do? There are many others I'm sure but one thing you should know is this is just the beginning!

(Pleaaaaaaase don't kill me! I just want you guys to stay interested that's all. Just to let you Know the next chappies won't be this long at least I don't think so well Please forgive me for the evil cliffy and if you guys do I'll update quicker! Bye)


	9. The end and the begining

Restraining To Say Sit!

(Hello! Sorry for the extremely evil cliffy (I'm one of those people who "what if I did this... lets find out" so that's why I did the cliffy. Pure curiosity.) Anyway For those action lovers that's coming up. Well here's chappie 9 (Wow! did not expect this to be this long)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the gang (pouts)

Chapter 9: The end and the beginning.

Then they began to lean towards each other, there lips so close until finally meeting. The kiss was so fiery and passionate. Both wished it would have lasted forever, but 10 seconds after they heard Souta call Kagome and Inuyasha's names, they broke apart both happy Kagome answered Souta "Were at 'The spot' Souta." _(sorry up until now all the changes I made weren't shown sorry)_

Souta then appeared and explained that mom wanted them home. So the went back to the shrine of course Kagome and Inuyasha held hands. In other words Souta now had to brag that he was now right about Inuyasha being Kagome's boyfriend.

Inuyasha still didn't know what a boyfriend was but he guessed it was a good thing. When they arrived at the house they all eat and watched a movie of course the creditswere spent with Inuyasha being scared to death and at the same time he was trying to smash it. It was funny in Inuyasha's mind there was this weird box that emitted a strange light, then that light formed creatures, and then a lot of loud voices came from the box and many other places (surround sound). He, at first, was scared then he thought it was an evil demon that wanted to hurt Kagome and her Family so he tried to destroy it, but that ended in him getting sat. _(beta: not extremely pleasant while in human form! Like it ever is -lol-)_

After Inuyasha calmed down they all watched Harry Potter 3: Prisoner of Azkaban (I know I didn't spell that right! I love all the movies and one day hope to be as good of a writer as J.K. Rowling although her spelling and describing skills are much better! On with story!)

Inuyasha enjoyed it and kept trying to talk to the characters even though it wasn't working. After the movie was over everyone went to bed.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed down stairs as Kagome prepared the couch for Inuyasha who tried-key word tried-to help, but just ended up trapped in the sheets. Once that was done Kagome quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Good night my little Hanyou"_(ok he's not a baby! Say goodnight Inu or something but not my little hanyou)_ Kagome whispered and went off to bed.

Inuyasha fell a sleep almost instantly as did Kagome. All night both had strange dreams.

_Kagome's dream _

_Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down a dusty road next to a field filled with flowers the two hand in hand. Then a storm cloud appeared and everything became dark._

_Kagome couldn't see and she lost Inuyasha she kept yelling his name, but there was no answer. The winds blew hard knocking her down._

_Then one light began to shine on Inuyasha, and then Kikyo's voice is heard saying Inuyasha and Inuyasha saying Kikyo the two come close and then they kissed passionately. The two broke and then Kikyo's voice is heard "Inuyasha who do you love me or that wench Kagome?" Kikyo asked so sweetly it made you sick._

_"You of course I never have and never will love Kagome. She's nothing. She's worthless! But you are everything!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he kissed Kikyo again. _(OOO I hate you! Ok not really but I do hate her!)

_End dream _

Kagome twisted and turned in her bed until she awoke relived to find it was just a dream.

Inuyasha at the same time was having a dream of his own.

_Inuyasha's Dream_

_Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting under a cherry blossom tree. _(Doesn't that sound familiar?) _Kagome's head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder the two in there own little world. Then it's dark and Kagome's gone! She then reappears with Kouga kissing him. Not just him kissing, but her kissing back. _

_Inuyasha tries to move to stop Kouga, but he can't move. Then he hears Kagome saying she loved Kouga and she'd never love him. _

_As if that wasn't enough Kouga disappears and Hojo appears Giving Kagome presents and making her blush then kissing her and she kisses back._

_Inuyasha was heartbroken and then as if things couldn't get worse Naraku showed up and began to cut up Kagome. Her blood covered her and she was laughing saying it was better than staying with him. _(where did that come from?)

_End dream _

Inuyasha rolled until he fell off the couch thanking everything and one that it was just a dream!

The next Morning was Interesting to say the least. Everyone met in the kitchen like always. Then Kagome noticed something "Hey Inuyasha your still Human!" Kagome exclaimed stunned. Inuyasha then noticed he was still human. This puzzled him and everyone else.

Then all of a sudden the prayer beads containing the sit spell began to glow. Then it broke into pieces. Everyone was completely baffled by this. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other their faces asked the same thing: Why?

In Feudal era

Keade was mixing some herbs when all of a sudden the parchment Inuyasha and Kagome signed began to glow. Keade smiled 'so ye two now know about your love for one another' Keade smiled. Her plan had worked.

Just then Kirara landed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo entered while Kirara stayed outside. "So how'd your trip go?" asked Keade greeting them.

"Okay" answered Miroku as he sat down "All though we did run into some trouble..." Miroku then trailed off looking at Sango.

Keade's face was inquisitive. Sango sighed and began to explain." We ran into Kohaku. After all this time he's still under the spell of Naraku." Sango finished sadly.

Then it hit Keade "Oh no!" Keade then began to frantically search through her spells.

"What's wrong lady Keade?" asked Miroku, but he got his answer when he saw the parchment glow.

Sango had no idea what was going on neither did Shippo. "What's wrong?" Sango finally asked.

"The entwining spell has become permanent! Kagome and Inuyasha confessed there love and as a result No Sit and No Hanyou." Miroku Explained.

Sango gasped, "If Naraku finds out Inuyasha is as good as dead!"

"Yes but he will also be defenseless against normal attacks and how will he Kill Naraku when he is only a Human?" Miroku asked.

Everyone was now worried in both times what was going to happen if the couldn't defeat Naraku? Will they live on or perish because of a silly spell?

To Be Continued!

(Hey sorry about the wait Exams are evil (even if one is to watch a movie! _huh?_) I'll update when I can. Bye!)


	10. The adventure begins

Restraining to say Sit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu, Kags, San, Miro, or Ship! ( or any other characters at that.)

(Hey peoples! Sorry about the long wait! I'm gonna explain a few things the prayer beads breaking is because Kagome can't say sit so it broke freeing Inu from the spell! Oh and don't worry if there's one thing I've learned its always leave yourself a back door! Well here's Chapter 10.)

Chapter 10: The adventure begins.

"What does this mean?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know... but we better get back" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome found this strange but decided it was for the best.

Kagome got her things and Inuyasha changed back into his clothes. The two got ready and hurried out to the well without saying a word.

Kagome and Inuyasha reappeared in the Feudal area. They hurried off to Keade's hut neither saying a word to one another, only thinking: What happened?

When there, they were greeted by their friends, although the human Daytime thing was awkward. Miroku and Keade explained that the spell was permanent.

"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed when they heard what happened.(they blushed to.)

No one new what to do, Keade said she was working on a spell to counter the entwining spell in the mean time they were instructed to stay and wait. That did not go well with Inuyasha he said they were sitting ducks, but in the end agreed.

Unknown to anyone some strange characters were watching.

"Interesting... so Inuyasha is now human. Not only that but he has admitted he loved that girl." Kikyo said coldly 'that girl... she will not interfere again.' And at that she disappeared into Inuyasha's forest.

"Pathetic and I thought Inuyasha couldn't get any lower! Ha I was a fool to think he would pose the slightest threat" Kagura snickered as she floated over the village. "This news will be most useful". With that said Kagura flew off to tell Naraku.

In one of Naraku's hiding places.

"Ah yes most amusing...indeed." Naraku said with an evil chuckle.

"Shall I go after him?" Asked Kagura getting her fan out.

"No! ...I shall have some amusement at Inuyasha's demise" Naraku explained with a look of deadly amusement on his features.

"What?" Kagura asked puzzled not knowing what Naraku was meaning.

"He means for me to take care of it..." said a cold dark voice.

Then the figure came from out of the shadows. "You!" Kagura exclaimed as she got her weapon out to fight.

"No need to fight... Kikyo has come to help!" Naraku explained laughing evilly at the end . Kagura looked astonished. Kikyo smirked gripping her bow.

"Leave Inuyasha and the girl to me!" At that Kikyo began to laugh with Naraku.( her laughing evilly is a scary thing in my head :shutters:)

To Be Continued!

(Mahaha I had fun writing that! Sorry its so short I'll try and make it longer next time! Until then.)


	11. Kikyo vs Kagome! uhoh

Restraining to say sit! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha T.V. Show or from the Manga.

(Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Any way I'm going to try and update faster! Sorry about all the (!) marks I get a little excited when writing so that's why. This is just the beginning of the story. Please enjoy chapter 11.)

Chapter 11: Kikyo...vs. ...Kagome? Uh-oh

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha there is no way to break the spell." Keade said sadly.

"What do you mean, hag?" Inuyasha screamed running to Keade.

"If you two had just admitted that you liked each other I'd be able to but you kissed..." Keade began to explain. Inuyasha and Kagome were blushing badly.

"So what do we do?" Kagome asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"There is nothing you can do." Keade explained coldly.

"No your ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as she disappeared from site.

"Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!' Inuyasha screamed looking for her frantically.

"Where'd she go?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but this strange aura is neither human or demon." Miroku explained examinating the scene closely.

"Wahhhhhhhh!" Shippo was crying and looking with Inuyasha hurriedly.

IN A STRANGE DARK AREA

"Uhh... where am I?" Kagome asked awaking to pitch-blackness.

" You are in the Dark dimension" said a cold voice then a little light began to shine to reveal Kikyo.

"Kikyo..." Kagome was speechless she and Kikyo had been alone before but something was different Kagome couldn't place it but something was wrong, very wrong.

"What's the matter feeling afraid and tense? Ha you should the Dark Dimension is a place that your worst nightmares can be realized!" Kikyo's voice rang through Kagome's ears as she was dropped to the floor.

'Something's wrong I can't place it but something's different about her' Kagome thought as she got up to face Kikyo.

"I'm impressed. Most people can't even open there eyes much less stand!" Kikyo's eyes were fearsome as she said this.

"Kikyo why are you doing this?" Kagome shouted she felt her cheeks become damp. 'Huh? Why am I crying?' Kagome thought astonished.

"Kagome?" Kikyo's voice had become soft and quite almost kind.

'Huh? What's going on?' Kagome thought then she looked at Kikyo she looked confused, but then Her eyes began to glow red!

"Be quite you!" shrieked a voice that sounded like Kikyo but was somehow different!

'Wait a minute it's Kikyo but it's not her!' Kagome's head began to spin.

"So you've figured it out yes?" said the same voice.

"Your not Kikyo but..." Kagome began to explain but trailed off not knowing anything more.

"Clever girl I'm NOT Kikyo... I'm worse!" said the voice. _(beta: What could be worse?)_

WITH INUYASHA 

"A spell was cast." Keade explained to the group.

"What kind of spell?" asked Inuyasha he had had enough spells for one week.

"I'm not positive but what I do know is it was extremely powerful and..."Keade trailed off there.

"And what? What's wrong old hag!" Inuyasha raised his voice saying this.

" And it was cast by...by my elder sister Kikyo." Keade finished.

TO BE CONTINUED 

(So what did you guys think? See you in the next chapter!)


	12. A New piece to the puzzle

Restraining To Say Sit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters that you recognize.

(Sorry it took so long! My older sister is visiting from Florida so I've been busy.This is un betaed so bear with me! Now for chappie 12)

Chapter 12: a new piece to the puzzle.

"What do you mean Kikyo cast the spell!" Inuyasha raged uncontrollably.

"I mean she's the one who took Kagome." Keade explained.

"But why would she do that?" asked Sango curiously.

"I don't know but I have a hunch that it has to do with the in-twining spell." Miroku spoke his mind. little did he know how right he was.

With Kagome and Kikyo

"Worse! what do you mean?"Kagome asked. 'this is too weird' Kagome thought not sure what to do.

"Simple child. I'm alive once again!" The voice stated. Then Kikyo began to glow and something emerged from her body. It was a girl with long midnight blue hair and dark eyes that matched. she wore robes that shimmered in the darkness. "You Fool you are mine!" She then lunged Forword at Kagome but then got pulled back by something!

"Kikyo..." Kagome breathed seeing who saved her. 'this makes no sense what is kikyo doing?' Kagome was so confused.

"Kagome run! Before she consumes you!" Kikyo screamed. Kagome stood there staring at kikyo.

' Kikyo's eyes, Face, and voice sound so soft' Kagome was now even more confused.

" It you don't find away out Owsumi will devour you and become stronger!" kikyo screamed.(pronounced oh- sue- may)

'Owsumi?' Kagome thought watching the girl who emerged from kikyo carefully.

"'That's right! My name is Owsumi for years I've been trapped in that weak priestess, but now that she lives again i am free!" Owsumi explained with an evil smile." when Kikyo was alive her powers and kindness kept me away but now with so much hatred I'm set free." Owsumi finished.

"Kagome owsumi plans to absorb your powers get out of here I'm already dead she can't Hurt me!" Kikyo screamed getting up from the floor.

"But how do i get out?" Kagome asked unsure what to do.

" Use your heart! This dimension is only an illusion in your mind that Owsumi made!" kikyo explained taking her stance.

"alright!' Kagome said and nodded. Kagome then closed her eyes and looked deep into her heart. then poof she was gone.

"You fool!" Owsumi then lunged at kikyo! Kikyo then took her shot and struck Owsumi but it wasn't enough. With one stick of Owsumi's sword kikyo vanished. returning to the land of the dead.

With Naraku 

"huh?" Kagome awoke. She was in chains and in some sort of cave.

"So your awake" said a voice that was almost too familiar.

"Kagura!" Kagome yelled. Then her vision became better She saw naraku and all of his demon minions.

" Ahhhh! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed praying he was within ear shot.

"Scream all you want that human can't help you!" Kagura said human with disgust.

Kagome began to cry what had she done "use your heart" Kagome then heard Kikyo's voice. 'heart that's it! Keade may not be able to break the spell but maybe I can!'. Kagome closed her eyes again 'Inuyasha Help Me!' Kagome screamed not with her head but her heart!

With inuyasha and the gang

'Inuyasha help Me!' Inuyasha heard kagome's voice. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.

Everyone looked at him. Then Inuyasha Began to glow! The prayer beads reappeared on his neck, His nails became long like claws, his Hair turned silver, his eyes became amber, and His ears were now on his head in little dog form!

To Be Continued!

(so how was it not so sure about this chappie but hope you enjoyed it although it is kind of creepy! well please review!)


	13. Owsumi Vs Naraku!

Restraining to say sit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show but Owsumi is mine.

(Hey! sorry it's taken me sooo long. I've been helping my cousin with his story and Fair week is here so I've been busy. I've got a lot of ideas for this story there'll probably be 19 chapters so I've got to work out some things! Anyway here's chapter 13)

Chapter 13: Naraku vs. Owsumi.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha kept screaming as he ran as fast as he could with the others hot on his trail.

"You think Inuyasha knows where Kagome is?" Shippo asked watching the hanyou.

"No. But my guess is we need to look for Naraku." Miroku replied guessing.

"Why do you think that?" Sango questioned looking back at Miroku. 'Miroku hasn't been perverted in a while I wonder if he's okay?' Sango thought. Not that she wanted him to be perverted but it just seemed strange.

"Sango..." Miroku asked concerned. Sango then realized she was staring and quickly turned around blushing ferociously, but then stopped when she felt a hand rubbing her thigh.

_**Slap!** _

"Keep your hands to yourself pervert!" Sango screamed but still blushed lightly. Okay so now everything is back to normal. Well... almost.

With Kagome 

Kagome glared at Naraku as he chuckled malevolently. Then a voice that was familiar only to Kagome screeched. "How dare you run away!" Owsumi yelled as she appeared fire in her dark eyes.

"Who are you? Name yourself!" Kagura demanded getting ready for battle.

"That is not your concern slave!" Owsumi's words hit her like ice. Kagura began to grow with rage.

"Stop Kagura. I'll take care of this wench." Naraku said (Okay in order for this plot to work I need Naraku to be a little ooc)

Owsumi's blazing eyes began to become clam, but then an evil glint appeared one that even frightened Naraku. "Wench? Is that what you called me Naraku? Or should I say Onigumo?" Owsumi glared hard at Naraku never losing her cool once.

Naraku on the other hand was filled with rage making him blind. He then lunged at Owsumi with anger beyond belief. Owsumi was ready though and moved to the side and caught the attack. "Oh how cute! You think you actually have a chance. Pathetic fool." Owsumi then began to glow a deep red. Naraku found he could not move.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran into the cave. The other soon followed they all stopped seeing Owsumi. Owsumi didn't seem to notice as she continued to glow.

Owsumi began to laugh hard and evil. "You think your the only one who can devour great power!" With that said Naraku turned to a ghost like state unable to move. No one in the room could move Owsumi had paralyzed them all. Then Owsumi opened her mouth, fangs bared, and began to consume Naraku.

_**Thu-Thump**_

Kagura felt her heart beat all of a sudden and stood there in pure shock. Kohaku had come in just on time to see Naraku get devoured and then he fell to the ground lifelessly. "You are next Priestess!" Owsumi chucked as she finished off Naraku.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Yeah I know it's short but eventful at least. I'll try to finish the next chappie soon! Please review! Bye!)


	14. a bit of a twist

Restraining to say Sit!

Disclaimer: I not own any of the characters that you can reconize!

Claimer: Owsumi is my own creation!

(Hey everyone! Okay I know this is getting confusing so I'll explain. Owsumi is a demon that was forced into Kikyo at a young age. When they give flash backs to the past Kikyo seems nice so I figured I'd use that to my advantage. Kohaku is Not Dead and Kagura and Kanna are free for now at least. I'm not sure if Sesshy's going to be in this, so he will not be in this fic. If there is anything I've forgotten let me know! So here chappie 14!)

Chapter 14: Plot Twist.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed as she ran to him. She then began to cry but then she felt him breathing faintly.

"So Naraku was pouring his energy into him to keep him alive." Owsumi murmured and then she turned to the still tied up Kagome.

Miroku then felt something in his right hand. He lifted the beads to see the wind tunnel disappear. He was speechless, as were the others.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as Owsumi lunged towards her. Inuyasha ran to her only to find a barrier around her! Owsumi was nearing. She was Inches away when something pushed her away!

Kagome's eyes widened seeing her savior "Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Who dares to defy me!" Owsumi screamed looking around. Nobody but Kagome could see Kikyo.

Kagome then felt her self being untied by Kikyo! She smiled. Then she began to glow. Kikyo's form became that of a bow. Not just any bow. It was made of glass but was very strong not even Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga could destroy it. With it came some Arrows and a special case to go along. The items came to Kagome. She took them and noticed a note.

The note read:_ Kagome, Owsumi must be stopped and only your pure heart can put an end to her! If Owsumi is aloud to roam free it could mean the end for us all! I give you the bow and arrows of purity to help you. Please stop Owsumi! I also say thank you, you have set my soul free! _

_Kikyo. _

Kagome gripped the bow and arrows and vowed she'd stop Owsumi! Inuyasha came running to her. "Kagome are you all right? " Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and looked around. Kagura and Kanna had disappeared and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were looking at Kohaku. "Where's Owsumi?" Kagome asked looking around for her.

"Don't know." Inuyasha then helped Kagome up. They walked over and joined the others. "If Kohaku has any chance we have to bring him to Keade." Inuyasha told them. So they all ventured out to Keade. Of course the only thing on Kagome's mind was how she was going to stop Owsumi.

Once at Keade's they were assured that Kohaku would live but would be in no condition to continue demon slaying. Sango was overjoyed.

"Keade can I talk to you alone." Kagome asked. Up until that point no one questioned the bow or talked about Owsumi, too worried about Kohaku.

Keade nodded. Once at a place that they could talk freely Keade asked. "What's troubling ye?"

Kagome then showed the bow and letter that Kikyo had given to her. She also explained about Owsumi. "So I was wondering about Owsumi and the special bow." Kagome explained watching Keade carefully.

"Owsumi was once legendary in these parts but then she disappeared and was seemed to have been forgotten. Until Kikyo told me of her and that she was inside of her. Of course I was young and did not understand, but I did know that Kikyo's kindness is what kept Owsumi away." Keade explained, not entirely sure herself.

"And the bow?" Kagome asked intrigued by what she had heard.

"Ah yes the Bow! It was said to have the greatest spiritual power! It was said to be nothing more than a myth. They say that it is impossible to get for the only way to get it is if a priestess gives her life and hands it to another priestess. In order for it to work though the priestess giving her life must trust the other priestess as though she were the same person." Keade smiled at that. " Kikyo trusts you and I know she made a good decision putting her trust in you." Keade finished watching her as Kagome processed what she had just learned.

'She trusts me? Kikyo...' Kagome was now surer than ever that Owsumi had to be destroyed!

TO BE CONTINUED 

(So what do you think of that plot twist? School starts reaaaly soon I'll try and update soon! Bye)


	15. Owsumi

Restraining to say Sit!  
Disclaimer :You know the drill!

(Hey! Sorry it took sooooooooo long School is evil! Anyway i've had some writerblock but I promise to do what i can! This is still unbetaed but it's better sorry!Enjoy chappie 15!)

Chapter 15: Owsumi.

" The jewl Ha! This silly thing I have no use for it!" Owsumi said into the night full of darkness. She had narku's shards and was toying with them.

Kagura appears watching Owsumi carfully. "This jewl is pressious to both Narku and that flea bitten hanyou is it not." Owsumi asked coldly with a smile on her face.

Kagura didn't speak. ' what does she think shes doing! And why is it that my heart is beating but i still have no control over my body!' Kagura was confused.

"Well then what do you say we go visit that pathic Hanyou and that delious priestess!" Owsumi raised her voice slightly and yet her voice was still as cold and bitter as ever.

"Hey wench everything okay?" Inuyasha asked as cokey as ever. kagome sowled lightly but then gave him and everyone else a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha's ears twiched as he began to growl getting everyones attention. "It's her!" He belowed with his anger rising.

Everyone knew what he ment and got ready for a big battle. 'This is it i woun't let you down kikyo.' kagome thought mentally. All was quite till Owsumi came flouting her robes flowing in the wind.

"What a nice welcome." Owsumi chuckled slightly making everyones hair stand on ends. "Tell me what is the reason you disire this!" Owsumi asked as she held the jewl fragment up.

Inuyasha along with the other tensed. You could feel the tension in the air. " Well to bad i have no use for it!" Owsumi chuckled as she threw the jewl into the air. Before anyone could say or do anything the jewl was shattered into smaller pieces and trashed into the air spreading once again.

Tobe continued!

(Sorry it's so short i don't have much time! Well I'll try to update soon! Bye! Oh and if your reading this REVIEW! Sorry I'm desprate! Bye!)


	16. The start of a down fall

Restraining to Say Sit! 

(Hey sorry it took so long the play has started and that takes up all my time sorry.)

Disclaimer: You guys know this by now.

Chapter 16: The down fall.

Everyone stared at the sky the jewel they had been working so hard for was now shattered again!

"Why you dirty little wench!" Inuyasha barked (no pun intended.) Inuyasha with out thinking lashed out at Owsumi she smirked and easily countered sending him fling into the air!

"Inuyasha!" screamed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all at once. They all leapt after her in attempts to stop her. Shippo was three feet away when he ran back. They tried and tried again only to be blown away.

"You are ceasing to amuse me." Owsumi claimed as she sent Inuyasha flying again.

Not to far away on a green hill top Kagome watched in terror she didn't know what to do! 'Use your heart.' Kagome looked up and saw a familiar ghostly figure.

"Kikyo!" Kagome squeaked. She may have come to a truce with the dead priestess, but she still was unsure of weather she really believed everything.

Kikyo just as she appeared vanished with out a trace. Kagome's eyes returned to the battle being carried out all she could do was wait for her heart told her the time was not right. She wished she could ignore her heart for she was torn at the sight of all her friends' injuries.

Sango had a tear in her arm and blood trickled from her mouth. Her outfit and armor was tered and she was badly limping.

Miroku had tares all over his body and he wished he could use his wind tunnel, but even if he could Naraku's beasts siding with Owsumi would destroy him(Sorry about before i didn't relize I did that...i forget about roku having no wind tunnel...). His legs were covered in a thick layer of blood.

Shippo had many bruises but other than that he was safe. He used is fox fire to shield and assist the others who fought desperately.

As for Inuyasha he was the worst he had a huge gash in his stomach and he was covered in his own blood. That hurt Kagome the most.

The Owsumi looked as if she was going in for the final blow and Kagome then knew.

……………………………………It was Time…………………………………………..

T B C 

(see ya!)


	17. The finale

Restraining to say sit!

(Hey everyone! I am Sooooo sorry for the increasingly long wait. I've been pretty busy! I also apoligoze(sp) for the many errors in this story. This is the finale of this story...sad isn't it?)

Chapter 17. The finale

Kagome new what she had to do. With out a single second thought she rushed in a blind run towards Owsumi. The bow Of purity by her side. Owsumi turned around just in time to she kagome coming at her. Inuyasha took this to his advantage and slashed at her arm. She wheeled around feeling nothing as the wound repaired it self.

Kagome then took her first shot it missed by a hair and only charred Owsumi's skin. This did not repair and Owsumi's calm disposition began to falter. Kagome shot anther Owsumi moved just in time! Kagome cursed like Inuyasha who was to wounded.

'Damn! I can't see! Kagome I can't help her!' Inuyasha's vision was one of haze and doubled. He heard the fight and was in a panic! Soon he couldn't see at all! The next thing Inuyasha knew he was unconscious.

Sango came out of nowhere her weapon destroyed! Her sword was in the hand as she fought with Owsumi who seemed to be regaining herself. Kagome was injured badly blood flowing down over her body! The bow of purity was glowing faintly instead of the usual bright glow. Kagome was losing her life force trying to keep the bow with her!

Miroku noticed this and yelled "Lady Kagome stop your killing yourself!" Shippo who had lost touch and fainted a while ago awoke and saw what was going on and began to cry tears of sorrow.

Kagome stared at her friends her heart ached at the sight! She knew her life force was in jeopardy ,but she didn't care something had to be done. Kagome then stood up her body ached with every small movement. She looked over the field of dead decayed grass. She saw Inuyasha losing more blood by the second sprawled out on a rock that was tinted a deep demon blood red. Her eyes held back tears shifting to Miroku and shippo on the ground both trying desperately to get up and fight. Finlay she watched the still standing sango desperately trying to fight Owsumi with her injuries getting worse by the second.

Kagome took a deep breath one that she thought would most likely be her last! She took her stance slightly shaking and as she readied her arrow Sango saw this and moved away. The bow glowed so brightly that Owsumi felt paralyzed!

Inuyasha awoke just in time to watch Kagome let the arrow go. His eyes widened as the arrow hit it's mark. Owsumi burst-ed into flames! Out of those flames Naraku appeared he grinned deviously and disappeared! She had done it Owsumi was destroyed and her friends were safe. This knowledge know Kagome fell to the hard ground.

Kagome awoke in Keade's hut with a stir her nose smelled many herbs. Her eyes opened to many faces watching over her. The waves of relief on there faces were puzzling to Kagome. Shippo ran into her arms crying happily. Inuyasha sat by her and hugged her a tiny tear rolled down his face. "Guys what happened?" Kagome couldn't remember a thing.

"You used up a great deal of your lives energy to defeat owsumi and fainted once she was dead." Sango replied as she hugged her friend. It had been two weeks since the battle and everyone questioned if Kagome would ever awaken.

"You beat Owsumi, but Naraku is free again..." Miroku pondered putting arm around Sango. To Kagome's surprise Sango only got closer to him! Sango blushed at kagome's questioning stare. That was all kagome needed to prove her thoughts true.

"That and the Jewel is now in pieces and scattered again." Sango responded attempting to change the subject kagome was sure to ask about.

"What are you guys complaining about! We just get the Jewel pieces again destroy that ass Naraku and Then were done! Nothing new." Inuyasha put in as grouchy as ever. Kagome sighed things were back to normal... well mostly.

A few weeks Latter Kagome and the others set out for the jewel once again. Kagome hadn't sat Inuyasha the whole time. She was trying to stop saying sit so much.

One day a familiar wind rushed by and stopped to say "Well inuyasha I hope you've been taking good care of my women!" Kouga said as cocky as ever. Inuyasha's blood boiled.

"She is not yours! She'd never be yours! You damn wolf!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome's eyebrow began to twitch violently. Sango ,miroku ,and Shippo all backed away scared for there lives!

'Just ignore them!' Kagome told her self anger boiling almost to it's peak! The fight was getting worse as Kouga asked if Inuyasha thought that Kagome was his!

"Well yeah! She is mine!" Inuyasha yelled back in rage. Forgetting about Kagome being right there.

That did "INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Ah well I guess some things will never change!

The End! 

(well that's it!)


End file.
